Valentine’s Day Disappointment
by Sky Fairy 77
Summary: Megumi Takani has five days to show the guy she loves and the school what she is made of. Can she do it or will she be stuck in a miserable life watching everything she wants slip through her fingers? R
1. February 13th

**Valentine's Day Disappointment**

_**AN: Orginally this was supposed to be just a one shot but it has slowly evolved into a 5 chapter thing. I wrote this the afternoon of Valentine's Day but I've been to busy to post it.**_

**Disclaimer: Now if I owned Rurouni Kenshin…. Would I be doing this…..**

**February 13th**

**

* * *

**

**POV: I've never had a chance to shine. I'm just another person in the crowd. No notices me they just know I'm there. I guess I should be happy about that but I not. I am just fickle. Well that's me the fickle idiot.**

Megumi stared at the computer screen wishing it would give her something to write about. She knew she had 4 days left to finish her speech but 4 days didn't seem like a lot. She stared at the screen one sentence that was all she had managed to write in 15 minutes. It was sad and pathetic. She was a good writer and this was all she had been able to come up with. The white rooms were pale orange as the sun slowly began to sink behind the clouds. The telephone next to her computer began to rang.

"Yah yah." she muttered at the phone.

"Bring."

"Damn it will you shut up?" she asked the phone angrily.

The white phone answered with a bring.

"Fine." she muttered her voice full of anger and impatience.

"Allo."

"What's up?" said a cheery high voice.

"Oh, Misao it's only you." said Megumi soundly disappointed.

"Only me I'm so hurt."

"You should be you. I was in the middle of my homework."

"You always are doing homework!" cried out Misao. Megumi thought she might have heard a thump in the background. It probably Misao falling off of her bed thought Megumi.

"No, I'm not doing homework all the time."

"Yes you are. You are a regular workaholic."

"Hey, that's me the workaholic." laughed Megumi as she typed.

"You need to get out and have fun. Find a boyfriend like me."

Megumi was on the verge of busting into peels of laughter as Misao went on and on about her boyfriend Aoshi. Megumi finally interrupted her otherwise she might have been on the phone the rest of the night. "Misao, first thing first. I don't need a boyfriend. I'm happy as I am. Second, if I remember correctly you stalked poor Aoshi for 7 years."

"I didn't stalk him."

"Okay then…."

"I didn't!" screamed into the phone.

"Whatever Misao."

"Hey, Megumi?"

"What?" she said growing impatient.

"You finish your speech yet?"

"Yep." lied Megumi.

"Let's here hit."

"Not right now later I got to finish this English paper."

"Sure later." Misao said. "Bye then."

"Bye." sighed Megumi as she hung up the phone.

Megumi went back to typing. She just stared at the screen not knowing what to write or do. "I don't have time for this. I have to make this the best ever. Damn it" she swore. "This is your fault you here that." tears weld out of her eyes onto the wood desk that sat before her. "Damn you! Damn yo….."

**

* * *

**

_AN: Okay one of my shortest chapters. Yet I don't usually leave like this but I want to see people's reactions. I also want comments if that is possible cause I feel this is a work in progress of becoming great. I hope you all liked it._


	2. February 14th

**Valentine's Day Disappointment**

_AN: Ello people so here is the second chap. Sorry to say I thought I wouldn't get any reviews. But to my shock I got reviews and when I was feeling particularly blue. Oh well 2 chaps. down 3 to go._

Disclaimer: Now if I owned Rurouni Kenshin…. Would I be doing this….. That's a good question.

**February 14th**

POV: Love what is it? A feeling? An useless emotion? I don't know what is so great about it. Being loved and being hurt. Is it all worth that? The pain and the heartbreak one feels. Is that what people want? I just don't understand it. Why is it that even if you try your hardest to escape it comes back and haunts you over and over again until you wish you could die.

Megumi stood shivering outside on her bus stop. Her hair was slick shiny and sopping wet. As she waited she listened to her new CD 'Hot Fuss' by the Killers. She hummed along to 'Somebody Told Me' as she waited. She saw the bus round the hill on her street and picked up the black canvas messenger bag she had gotten for the school year. The faded yellow bus stopped right in front of her she climb up the sanding steps and sat down in the 3rd maroon seat. She placed her bag down and turned to the guy and two girls sitting around her.

"Morning Megumi!"

"So did you send me your speech?" asked Miaso.

"Oh gosh! I'm really sorry Misao. I forgot I'll send it to you later. I completely forgot."

"You're always forgetting things." laughed the red hair boy in front of her.

"Kenshin." rebuked Kaoru.

"What it is true."

"Well it is no worse than your obsession of the laundry."

" Touché."

"So you decided to enter the Green and White Day speech contest."

"Yes," sighed Megumi," it is a lot harder than it looks."

She sighed again and closed her eyes thinking about the past. She could remember every single little detail of that room: the 6 long white tables, the black table in the middle of the room, the teacher's desk at the front of the room, the blue stools that stood at each table. She sighed again and opened her eyes. Megumi hadn't noticed because she had felt to preoccupied but she realized that most of the occupants of the bus were wearing red or pink. 'That's strange' she thought and without a second thought about the matter, she turned and joined the conversation that Misao and Kaoru were having.

The rest of the morning went as it normally did. She slept through homeroom on her desk. She went to Math and French class without a problem. As she was going to art she noticed the lockers of the 7th graders they were covered in hearts. "Oh my god." She stopped in the middle of the hallway rooted to the spot. Hearts... Pink... Red... it finally hit her today was Valentine's Day. Megumi never had good experiences on Valentine's Day. In 4th grade when she went to tell her crush, Kenshin, that she liked him, but he asked Kaoru to start going out with him instead. Then in 5th and 6th grade Kanryu Takada had literally stalked her. Then he ended up being arrested for using drugs. Megumi had never had any luck when it came to love. She continued down to the art room.

"Morning Class." The art teacher Ms. Watru called to the class. "Since it is Valetine's Day I thought we would do something special and draw 2 pieces that have to do with Valentine's Day. The paper and the pencils are in the back. I would like the assignments by the end of the class. "

Megumi got her materials and came back to her seat. She started to draw her emotions in a stir. She hated Valentine's Day. It was pointless. As she drew she put he anger into the paper. She finally finished the drawing. It was very beautiful and tragic. A girl stood in the middle of a hallway her hand covering her face. Teardrops could be seen falling to the floor or on the floor. She put the drawing a side and started to draw her last picture. She didn't realize what her hand were doing until she was done. She stared down at the paper. The face of a handsome grinning boy looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. He had spiky hair and glasses. Her face became pale. For 7th grade she had become a friend of Sanosuke Sagara. They had been fairly close. After 7th grade ended that was the last day she had talked to him. She still remembered sitting next to him in science their conversations and everything. I killed her. Sayo who she had also become friends with in that same science class had started to date him this year. Misao who had a ton of class with him, had become friends with him and talked about him a lot. It killed her inside and out. She walked up to the front of the room and put the two drawings face down in the hand-in tray and walked out. At lunch Misao went on and on about how Sanosuke had done so much for Sayo on Valentine's Day.

"And then he…"

"Misao!" groaned Megumi "Enough already alright. I don't want to here any of it. I don't' care"

"Fine. Guess what Aoshi gave me?"

"What?" she said irritated this was going to be one hell of a long day she could just tell.

As she was leaving the school feeling relieved that it was finally over. She saw them. It was the last thing she wanted to see. Sanosuke and Sayo were standing there holding hands talking and laughing. She felt a surge of jealously wash over her as Sanosuke told Sayo " I love you." She watched as they kissed tears falling down her cheeks. She just ran she couldn't take any of it anymore. She ran away from it all.

Monigue: thanks for the review! yah I didn't do a great proof reading job on that chap. I would to take you up on your offer should i send them to your email address of what….

Aislinn6: Thank you!

anime09: ThAnK yOu!

Nyako: Thanks!

Ro : thank you!

Thank you everyone!


	3. February 15th

**Valentine's Day Disappointment**

_AN: Okay I got reviews again! I'm so shocked about that… WHY ARE THEY REVIEWING! Okay I'm fine. I've been uber busy so I'm not sure when this will be finished by.. Bear with me on this. Note next chpater will be sort of short._

Disclaimer: Now if I owned Rurouni Kenshin…. Would I be doing this….. That's a good question... One I don't know the answer to yet…

* * *

**February 15th**

POV: Life, Positive… Negative… It is full of opposites, love and hate and feelings contradict reason. Why is it that it always happens that way? Why is nothing ever the same, as you want it to be? Why? Why? Why?

* * *

Megumi sat on bed crying the radio turned up so loud she couldn't even here her own sobs as she cried into her pillow. "It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair." thought Megumi as she cried. She eventually got up from her bed letting the pillow she had been holding fall to the floor. She took deep steadying breathes as she made her way over to her computer and turned down the music that had been playing on it. "Snap out of it Megumi. You stronger than this." she told herself. She opened the word document on the desktop and started to write. 

Megumi sat at the computer typing for hours. She didn't move she just continued to type and retype her speech. "Done." She sighed, "Maybe just maybe he'll notice me." that was her last thought before sleep over took her completely leaving her speech up on the screen.

* * *

**Green and White Day**

_Megumi Takani_

Last year a group of students went around asking what Green and White Day really meant. I remember someone had said, "It is a day to dress up and have fun." But is that really what it is all about? I feel that Green and White Day is much more than that. That dressing up is just a small piece of it. It is a time when we get to show our school spirit and appreciation for the school. It also shows our appreciation for our community .

Sometimes we take for granted what remarkable a town we live in. It has great school systems and hardworking and intelligent people living in them. My friends from my old school often complain about how lucky I am to be going to and Meiji High. They keep telling me I should be thankful for the wonderful teachers and coaches that are in these schools. One of my friends has to travel a long way away from her home because they don't have even a high school there. The school she goes to isn't even that great. Another one of my friends says her school is horrible because some of the teachers are prejudiced and enjoy picking on them. When my friends tell me stories like these I feel grateful that I have the chance to go here and avoid prejudice and bullying. I thought about what they had said about being grateful. I looked around and I saw what a diverse school we have, with so many different people from different backgrounds and with different opportunities. It made me feel proud to know that I'm part of that and grateful for my situation right now.

Sometimes during the year I have thought about all the school spirit that we possess. It is like we are one big group of cheering fans working together to root for one another. I remembered when Mr. Kimura and the kendo team were going to break the record and go to the nationals. The whole school was working together to root for them. It was crazy. We were all so proud of how well they had done. Then there are the sports teams. They all work together and the school has pride in them when they do well or badly because they gave it their all. Our sports teams have done extremely well because of teamwork and great effort that is put it in by everyone. They are an inspiration to us all. Then there is the band and chorus who work together seamlessly together to create lovely music. Teamwork embodies so much of this school. It is really astounding to think about. Then there is all of the group work that we actually do in class and the group projects. I had a group project last month with one of my friends and we didn't agree with each other's ideas. We eventually realized that sometimes that two heads are better than one and that by combining ideas we created an awesome project. I learned that teamwork is all around us and it can help us create marvelous things like the Green and White Day celebration. The student council has spent a lot of time organizing this, so that it will be the best Green and White Day yet. The teachers also have helped with the preparations for it. All of the hard work they put into creating this really paid off.

Our teachers, they all are wonderful. They teach us so much, even if we ask the same question for the 20th time. A few days ago in science, I just couldn't understand why the ratio of oxygen atoms to hydrogen atoms in water was 8:1. I just couldn't understand why that was. Mrs. Watru spent 10 minutes trying to make me understand. During that time she never lost her patience or temper. She explained it to me until I finally got it. The teachers are always trying to help us. They always encourage us and believe that we can do the impossible. The teachers are always thinking about our best interests. They never would say that we are hopeless cases. In their eyes we are students, making up a community. It is their examples we follow. They never give up and show us that we have to try to make it somewhere. They all work together as a team of teachers to help us learn. As students we show them that we follow their examples of kindness, patience, respect, and most of all teamwork. Sandra Day O' Connor once said

"_**We don't accomplish anything in this world alone ... and whatever happens is the result of the whole tapestry of one's life and all the weavings of individual threads from one to another that creates something."**_

That is what the teachers have helped us create. They have taught us to work together, to be honest and to be respectful. With that knowledge, we created the community that is Meiji High is today. All of the teachers have imparted the valuable lessons of respect, honesty, and teamwork. We will try and try again until we make a better community than we already have now.

When I look out at all of you, I see bright young men and women who are trying to make a difference. Our actions here, of kindness and respect are our first small steps to making the Meiji High and our community a much better place. I hope that we all keep the precious lessons that we have learned here deep within our hearts for the rest of our lives. So that when we are the ones who are adults we can teach those lessons to the people around us and be proud to say that we learned them here, at Meiji High School. As Margaret Mead once said

"_**Never doubt that a small, group of thoughtful, committed citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has."**_

So I thank you all, the staff, the teachers, and most of all my fellow students for giving me the best high school experience I could have asked for and imparting me with so many valuable lessons. Thank you all so very very much!

* * *

"Morning Megumi!" called Kaoru as Megumi walked into her homeroom. 

"Hi" said Megumi stifling a yawn.

"Late night?"

"Yah. I had to finish my speech. I was just coming to drop my books off and then I was going to hand in my speech."

"Cool! Can I come with you?"

"Sure, why not."

Megumi and Kaoru walked off down the hallway to Ms. Hotori's room where Megumi would drop off her speech.

"Oh, hello girls. Are you dropping off a speech?"

"Yes, I am ma'am." Megumi handed over the envelope containing her speech.

"Thank you. I will notify you by break to tell you whether you are a finalist."

"Thank you." Megumi said and walked out of the room.

"So do you think you will do well?" asked Kaoru curiously.

" I hope so." said Megumi looking in front of her. She didn't think she would see them. She didn't want to see them. Megumi just stood there frozen in her tracks.

"Megumi... Megumi are you okay?"

"Huh, yah I'm fine just spaced out." Megumi tried to smile but she couldn't. She couldn't stand seeing Sanosuke and Sayo so happy together. I hurt her a lot.

Kaoru kept shooting furtive glances at Megumi. She finally asked, " It bothers you doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"You know what I mean Megumi. I not stupid."

" I don't know what you are talking about Kaoru." denied Megumi.

"You know what I mean. Stop denying it I was like that once too you know. I can tell. You love him." she said.

Megumi stopped before replying, "Yah, it hurts it always hurts. Every single time this happens to me. I tried of it feeling worthless and full of pain."

Kaoru tried to comfort her. "You know it will be alright."

" What will be? It never will be fine. It never has and never will be understand that. Everyone else gets their happy endings, not for me." she walked off towards homeroom.

"It will be one day…."

* * *

Megumi was still depressed; the thought of them being together hunted her. It was torturing her inside and out. She soon saw a friendly face. Shura her study hall buddy was smiling waving at her and pointing to the seat on her right. Before Megumi had made it to the first row of desks Mr. Mura came over to her. 

"Megumi, I have been looking for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, Ms. Hotori has informed me that you are a speech contest finalist. I very proud of you."

"Oh, thank you," she said blushing bright red, "Should I go down right now?

"Yes."

"Thank you again Mr. Mura." Megumi walked down toward Ms. Hotori's room smiling. She couldn't believe it after all of that hard work. She had made it. The gray walls seemed a little bit brighter nothing could ruin her moment. She turned the corner and bumped into a tall figure.

"Sorry" he said stepping backwards offering his hand to Megumi who had fallen at the impact. She looked up at him staring into his deep chocolate eyes. She took the offered hand and could feel his strength as he pulled her from the ground. She could seen her face turning bright red.

"I'm so sorry this was all my fault." she murmured. She took a short bow and rushed off passed him her hair whipping up behind her as she went. The boy turned his head in her direction. Then staring down at his hand he smiled, "Anytime." With that he walked a way the smile still on his lips.

"Hello you must be Megumi." said Ms. Mura holding out her hand.

"Yes, it is a pleasure." she replied back.

"Well we're just waiting for the other finalists and the student council members to arrive. Oh here is you speech feel free to reread." she handed Megumi the speech to read while she waited.

"Yes, now that were are all here. We can start the finals. How about you go first Megumi since you were the first one here."

"Alright."

"All the other finalist in the hall. You may begin."

Megumi began to read she rushed through her speech because she had gotten so nervous waiting. When she was done they all clapped politley.

"Do you have any comments for Megumi."

"No. She had an awesome speech." said Soujiro, the student council president.

" I second that." came the reply from Anji, the treasurer.

"Well that was a wonderful speech. I will let you know whether you won tommorow."

"You may go back to your class."

"Thank you." said Megumi bowing and leaving the room. The rest of the day went by a blur all she could remember was all the people saying congratulations as soon as they had heard. Megumi went home smiling and stayed that way until she fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Okay sorry for the long wait I had to rewrite some and I had a lot to do lately. Sorry. The next chapter will be out sooner but shorter. 2 more until the finale. Chap 4 is all done. just need to type it up! 

Review Shoutouts:

esthered:Thank you so much. You are abosulutely a Megumi/Sano fan. You didn't have long to wait!

sweetdeath: See if I told you the pairing right now that would ruin the fun. Don't worry though!

Devouringeyes: Thanks for the 2 reviews! I slowly trying to impove.

Blaze the Bad: Glad you liked the Aoshi comment. I get a stalker because I have a good memory. SO i thought it was funny! Thank you for your support.

Lars-chan: See I never said what the pairing was so no knows but me! Muhahaha... Kidding.You will have to wait and see.

Crewel : "Sano and Megumi fall in love at last, right" maybe... - I don't know I only wrote it. Thank you for the awesome review!

Monigue: Thank you for EVERYTHING! YOU ARE THE BEST!


	4. February 16th

**Valentine's Day Disappointment**

_AN: Heh heh... This was supposed to be done in June at the end of the school year. Well let's see it is August... Yeah I swear I will try harder to finish before school starts. I'M SO SO SORRY! Bows before reviewers I keep crashing my computer and losing it and having no computer. I crashed my computer at least 5 times this summer._

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do own Megumi's speech and her teachers.

* * *

**February 16th**

POV: Waiting, watching, for the never ending clock that controls our life to run out or come to an hour or a point we have been waiting for. Time really is cruel, dictating what and when we should whether we wait or impulsively go on. It ultimately controls our lives.

* * *

Megumi stared at the clock unblinkingly as she counted down the hours until she would hear from Mr. Mura or Ms. Hotori. Her impatience was mounting and driving her insane. " I can't take this anymore!" she shouted into the silence of her study hall. People turned to look at her. 

"Is there a problem Ms. Takani?" asked the monitor of the study hall glancing up from his book.

"Yes there is. I need to go talk to Mr. Mura right away." she told him.

"Well if it is that important please sign out and go then. Please try not to make as much noise as you just did now." he sighed, shook his head and returned to his book without looking up again. Megumi walked out of the room and headed for Mr. Mura's room. He was there correcting the class work that the students had been doing that day. Megumi knocked on the edge the door to announce her presence.

"Mr. Mura?"

He glanced up and smiled. " I was wondering when you would come by and visit me."

"Sir, I came to see if..." said Megumi but she was cut off by his reply.

"You came to see if I've had any word about the contest? Yes?"

"Yes sir. How did you know?"

"It doesn't take a mind reader to see that you are anxiously a waiting the news. And the answer is no. I haven't heard anything new since I told you yesterday. I do have an errand you could run for me. Could you take this textbook down to Ms. Hotori for me?"

"Yes of course. Thanks Mr. Mura." Megumi took the book and walked hurriedly to Ms. Hotori's room while Mr. Mura went back to grading.

"Ms. Hotori?"

"Megumi isn't?" the teacher asked as Megumi stepped into the classroom.

"Yes it is. Mr. Mura sent me down to give you this book he borrowed." she handed it to Ms. Hotori who accepted it and put it in her desk.

"Thanks very much I have been needing this book for a while."

"Your welcome. Ms. Hotori I was wondering about the speech contest, have you decided a winner?"

Ms. Hotori sighed, "No I'm afraid I haven't yet. I have been so busy I have been trying to decide to do one or two speeches. Usually I would say two right away because it had been a tradition. But this year with the special exhibition... I don't know. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Ms. Hotori, for all that it is worth you keep it as two keep up the tradition."

"Thank you Megumi, I'll keep that in mind." As Megumi left the room it felt like the world went back to its normal cycle.

Students studying and cursing their teachers and homework; Friends laughing; Teachers working. The school was back to normal again. Megumi sat back in her chair waiting for school to end. Her eyes were glued unmoving from the clock, waiting for her chance. Everything seemed normal. A spiky hair figure went by the open doorway; she sighed wishing with all of her might.

* * *

AN: Well that's it for the chapter. Not very good I know I know... But I lost my first draft so it isn't as good. I said it would be short and I only threw in what was really necessary one chapter left to the finally. I didn't think frivolous things were needed here. I may go back and change a few things... Well thanks for all of your support!

* * *

Review Shoutouts: 

Well you guess it… She bumped into Sano…. Since everyone guess I felt I had to tell.

Meg-chan : Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked! Sorry for taking so long to update. But I think this will turn out how you think it will…

Black Metalmark: Well you guessed it. Thanks for reading it. Yeah I know I have some typos I didn't realize it even after I read it through… So I'm going to go back and fix thoses hopefully there are none here.

roosterboy : Thanks. I'm so happy you like the little Megumi POV I stuck in the front of the chapters. I was so worried people wouldn't like them. Thanks so much!

Lara :Thanks so much. I glad you loved it. I hope you like this chapter too!

Megumi: Thanks. I glad you liked it.

sanodevil : I have to personally agree with you that Sano/Megumi is a great couple. I wish they had played that out in the anime… T-T Thank you for reading and reviewing!

fox-san : I agree that Sano and Megumi should be together. They are my favorite couple! But Sayo will not be killed in this one… Maybe in my other fic but not this one… She will just disappear….

Crewel: I'm glad you are enjoying it and I'm SO SO SORRY it has taken me forever to update. I have a bad habit of crashing my computer and losing everything and then having no computer to use… I'm sorry. I finally updated though.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing the story!

* * *


	5. February 17th

**

* * *

**

Valentine's Day Disappointment

_AN: So let's see this was also written in August but I'm just getting it up that is so darn sad. I'm sorry for the wait. But on the bright side this is my first finished story it feels so good! I appreciated all the help and support you all have given me. Thanks! Sorry if it is not as good as the other chapters._

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Megumi's speech and her teachers.

* * *

Review Shoutouts:

fox-san : I hope you enjoy this final installment. There should be lots more Megumi/Sanosuke moments. Thank you for all of your support.

Crewel: Sorry for taking so long…. Yeah… I sort of forgot to update…. I hope you to find this chapter to your liking.

Lara : It will definitely have Megumi/Sanosuke encounters in it. Well here is the next chapter.

roosterboy : Well it was almost done when you reviewed and now it is! YEAH! Thank you for your support.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR SUPPORITNG ME IN THIS PROJECT.

* * *

February 17th

POV: I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut / My weakness is that I care too much /

My scars remind me that the past is real / I tear my heart open just to feel /

Drunk and I'm feeling down / And I just wanna be alone /

I'm pissed 'cause you came around / Why don't you just go home/

'Cause you channel all your pain / And I can't help to fix myself /

Your making me insane / All I can say is /

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut / My weakness is that I care too much /

My scars remind me that the past is real / I tear my heart open just to feel

* * *

The day had finally arrived, the day Megumi might give her speech. She dressed quickly pulling on her clothes because everyone had to dress up on Green and White Day. She had gone for a tropical look with a Hawaiian shirt, a fake grass shirt, lime green sunglasses and a white spaghetti strap shirt. It was a little showier in her opinion but she felt bold that day.

As Megumi got onto to the bus and sat down Misao asked, " Are you ready for your big day?"

Megumi grinned back, "Ready, as I will ever be."

"Knowing you Megumi and your speech, you will do fine." said Kaoru encouragingly.

"Good luck Megumi and I hope you win." Kenshin said giving her two thumbs up. Her friends' confidence in her made her feel better and more confident that she would win. Once at the school she waited impatiently for the announcements and then they finally came. "Will Megumi Takani and Yumi Komagata please report to room 203 quickly."

"Megumi you won." said Shura nudging her, "Come on go already." People got up and congratulated her as she moved to leave the room. She passed Yumi in the hallway grinning ear to ear. The smile on Megumi's face disappeared and she could feel her happiness ebbing away. _No it can't be… she thought._

"Ms. Takani, first of all I would like to thank you for participating in the speech contest your speech was very well done." Said Ms. Hotori. Megumi's heart slipped a few beats. _No this can't be true she thought. God please no…_

"I'm sorry to say," she continued, "that you can in second place. We had to choose a shorter speech because the other speech was a tad longer and thought that it would be better if a senior had the longer speech. It would give more of an impact. You understand don't you."

Megumi felt like crying her chance was gone. She felt like screaming at Ms. Hotori, " No I don't understand! Why would you do that? I should have won! Just because mine was a little longer!" But she was too polite to do that. She put on the best fake forced smile she could, "Oh yes I understand. Thank you." Megumi turned so that Ms. Hotori couldn't see the water beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and so that she would not have to hear anymore of that shit Ms. Hotori had been spouting about. Her head was in a fog. _I didn't win… All because mine was a little longer… I can't believe it…_ She look into one of the classrooms nearby and saw him smiling giving the instructions about the assembly. She closed her eyes and managed to whisper, "Goodbye…" Her hopes were smashed into small little pieces on the floor. Pieces that could never be repaired.

When she reached her class people began to congratulate her but when the caught site of her face they stopped. Someone managed to say, "You didn't win did you?" She shook her head she couldn't speak. Shura rushed over and tried to console her but Shura's words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Don't worry Megumi, everyone knows you should have own." said Kaoru trying to cheer her friend up after Megumi had told her everything that had happened.

"Sure everyone knows. If it were you, you would have nothing to gain. I have everything to." She said bitterly.

"Let's just try to have a good time alright." suggested Kaoru trying to cheer her up.

"Fine but I can't guarantee it."

The assembly started off normally the band and the chorus did their usual pieces. Megumi started to cheer up at bit with all of the fun and excitement that was happening, until the speeches and who announced them. She watched as Sanosuke stood up. He was smiling out at everyone as he announced the people giving speeches. She wished it were her, that he was saying her name and not Yumi's. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes picturing a happier place, where could be with Sanosuke and just be happy.

Kaoru whispered over to Megumi, "Yours was much better. You should have done yours I liked it better."

"Thanks Kaoru." she replied smiling faintly.

"Are you still staying after to clean up, Megumi?" called Kaoru as the left the gym.

"Yeah I promised I would stay and help clean up."

"In your state are you sure that is such a good idea?"

"Kaoru, I'm fine. Really! I'm just a little disappointed. Alright I promised and it won't take me that long. Bye Kaoru, see you later."

"Alright bye Megumi."

Megumi started to clean up avoiding the podium. She took of all of streamers and signs that were hanging. The only place that was left was the podium and the table with chairs next to it. She ran her fingers against the cold steel where he had sat and slowly made her way to the podium. She sighed laying her head on it wishfully. She raised her head slowly closing her eyes to face her imaginary audience and start to recite.

* * *

**Green and White Day**

_Megumi Takani_

Last year a group of students went around asking what Green and White Day really meant. I remember someone had said, "It is a day to dress up and have fun." But is that really what it is all about? I feel that Green and White Day is much more than that. That dressing up is just a small piece of it. It is a time when we get to show our school spirit and appreciation for the school. It also shows our appreciation for our community.

Sometimes we take for granted what remarkable a town we live in. It has great school systems and hardworking and intelligent people living in them. My friends from my old school often complain about how lucky I am to be going to and Meiji High. They keep telling me I should be thankful for the wonderful teachers and coaches that are in these schools. One of my friends has to travel a long way away from her home because they don't have even a high school there. The school she goes to isn't even that great. Another one of my friends says her school is horrible because some of the teachers are prejudiced and enjoy picking on them. When my friends tell me stories like these I feel grateful that I have the chance to go here and avoid prejudice and bullying. I thought about what they had said about being grateful. I looked around and I saw what a diverse school we have, with so many different people from different backgrounds and with different opportunities. It made me feel proud to know that I'm part of that and grateful for my situation right now.

Sometimes during the year I have thought about all the school spirit that we possess. It is like we are one big group of cheering fans working together to root for one another. I remembered when Mr. Kimura and the kendo team were going to break the record and go to the nationals. The whole school was working together to root for them. It was crazy. We were all so proud of how well they had done. Then there are the sports teams. They all work together and the school has pride in them when they do well or badly because they gave it their all. Our sports teams have done extremely well because of teamwork and great effort that is put it in by everyone. They are an inspiration to us all. Then there is the band and chorus who work together seamlessly together to create lovely music. Teamwork embodies so much of this school. It is really astounding to think about. Then there is all of the group work that we actually do in class and the group projects. I had a group project last month with one of my friends and we didn't agree with each other's ideas. We eventually realized that sometimes that two heads are better than one and that by combining ideas we created an awesome project. I learned that teamwork is all around us and it can help us create marvelous things like the Green and White Day celebration. The student council has spent a lot of time organizing this, so that it will be the best Green and White Day yet. The teachers also have helped with the preparations for it. All of the hard work they put into creating this really paid off.

Our teachers, they all are wonderful. They teach us so much, even if we ask the same question for the 20th time. A few days ago in science, I just couldn't understand why the ratio of oxygen atoms to hydrogen atoms in water was 8:1. I just couldn't understand why that was. Mrs. Watru spent 10 minutes trying to make me understand. During that time she never lost her patience or temper. She explained it to me until I finally got it. The teachers are always trying to help us. They always encourage us and believe that we can do the impossible. The teachers are always thinking about our best interests. They never would say that we are hopeless cases. In their eyes we are students, making up a community. It is their examples we follow. They never give up and show us that we have to try to make it somewhere. They all work together as a team of teachers to help us learn. As students we show them that we follow their examples of kindness, patience, respect, and most of all teamwork. Sandra Day O' Connor once said

"**_We don't accomplish anything in this world alone ... and whatever happens is the result of the whole tapestry of one's life and all the weavings of individual threads from one to another that creates something."_**

That is what the teachers have helped us create. They have taught us to work together, to be honest and to be respectful. With that knowledge, we created the community that is Meiji High is today. All of the teachers have imparted the valuable lessons of respect, honesty, and teamwork. We will try and try again until we make a better community than we already have now.

When I look out at all of you, I see bright young men and women who are trying to make a difference. Our actions here, of kindness and respect are our first small steps to making the Meiji High and our community a much better place. I hope that we all keep the precious lessons that we have learned here deep within our hearts for the rest of our lives. So that when we are the ones who are adults we can teach those lessons to the people around us and be proud to say that we learned them here, at Meiji High School. As Margaret Mead once said

"**_Never doubt that a small, group of thoughtful, committed citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has."_**

So I thank you all, the staff, the teachers, and most of all my fellow students for giving me the best high school experience I could have asked for and imparting me with so many valuable lessons. Thank you all so very very much!

* * *

When she had finished, a faint clapping reached her ears. She quickly opened her eyes darting them around to find the source of the noise. Megumi saw him, sitting there on the last row of bleachers, head in his hands perched precariously on his knees staring at her. "You did a good job up there." He motioned with his hand to the podium. " I liked your speech much better than Yumi's. Hers was pointless and repetitive." He got up and moved towards her. Megumi took an involuntary step backwards toward the wall.

"You know I don't bite by know don't you."

**_Listen now to what I'm saying,_**

"Huh? What?" she said confusedly feeling the color rising in her cheeks and her heart racing.

**_Coz this ain't a game I'm playing,_**

" You stepped backwards." he said moving closer still. He finally reached her and she could see a small

**_You may think that I'm a girl's all bomb,_**

mischievous smile playing about his lips. She looked down quickly so she would stop blushing. He took a step

_**boy I'm gonna make you mad,**_

closer and lifted her face towards his. He moved his face so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. It gave

_**start thinking in a new direction,**_

**_yea yea... yea here,_**

her a tickling sensation. He tilted his slightly and kissed her. Megumi didn't resist she just stood there and let him

**_you and I would be a total perfection,_**

kiss her. She was so shocked by his kiss and so joyously happy, that tears started to roll down her eyes. Sanosuke

**_The cool side now to affection, here you go,_**

broke away quickly. "What's wrong, Megumi?" he asked trying to look her straight on. "If it was the kiss I'm so sorry."

_**I want someone to love, to give my everything,**_

"It wasn't the kiss," she sniffed, "I have always wanted you to do that for the longest time."

**_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby,_**

"Well I'm glad that you feel that way." he said wiping away her tears with the back of his hand. "Sayo and I never

**_See if I have to love, I have everything,_**

seemed to fit. And for some reason for the past few weeks something hasn't felt right at all and I think I have finally

**_I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby,_**

figured out what was missing. You. Don't know when it happened or why but I just know I love you. And that's

**_Couldn't it now be any clearer,_**

good enough for me. " He pulled her into a close embrace.

**_All I want is for you to be nearer,_**

"Oh, Sanosuke…" she breathed, "Do you really mean it?"

**_Close to the heart that beats for you,_**

"Of course I mean it you silly girl."

**_Don't you know that I want want want you,_**

"Sanosuke, I love you too. I have for the longest time." she cried. "I love you so much ever since I met you."

**_I need you more that the air I'm breathing,_**

"Good," he grinned, "then you won't mind if I do this then."

**_So bad that you better be believing,_**

He lifted her off of her feet and kissed her. It was the most magical experience of her life and she would never forget

**_You are the only one in this world, for this girl,_**

the feeling of being in his arms as they kissed in the gym. The colors around them as the twirled together, it was unforgettable.

**_I want someone to love, to give my everything,_**

"Sanosuke, don't ever leave me."

**_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby,_**

"I won't." he said and silenced her with one last short kiss.

**_See if I have to love, I have everything,_**

"Maybe some good things come out of experiences like this. Maybe something magical with appear but what ever it is face it and cherish the fact that sometimes things turn out for the better."

**_I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby,_**

_**la..la...lala...**_

**_I want someone to love, someone to be my only love,_**

**_I want someone to love, someone to be my only love..._**

**_Someone to be my only love..._**

**_Someone to be my only love...

* * *

_**

AN: Well it is all over. I took so long. I hope you people enjoyed it! It was more of a fun piece that I wanted to publish. It was actually based off of my Valentine's Day with slight twists. The speech used was the one I wrote with changes taking out certain things that would tell you where exactly I live. I lost because mine was a little bit longer than the 7th's grader's. I spent a week fuming and thus the story was born. I never did tell the guy I liked how I felt but I hadn't really talked to him since the end of 7th grade and he still has a girlfriend. I'm so hopeless… Sorry for going on about my crazy life. I would like to thank everyone who read this all 194 and those before the hit counter. I would like to thanks all of my reviewers who inspired me to finish faster than I might have and gave me constant support… This is my first story finished and everyone made it such a wonderful experience. THANK YOU ALL!

Sky

* * *


End file.
